Yuumalady (Okano Hinata's part)
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Ketika hujan dan teriakan memperburuk keadaan. #HariPucukSedunia


.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Dedikasi untuk event Yuumalady #HariPucukSedunia

Isogai Yuuma x Okano Hinata

.

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

 _Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.._

Bel berbunyi pertanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Begitu terdengar suara bel, sang guru gurita kuning melesat keluar kelas dengan kecepatan mach 20 nya. Ia mengatakan akan membeli churro di Spanyol. Hal itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi murid kelas 3-E —melihat guru mereka terbang ke luar negeri hanya untuk membeli makanan—. Sesaat setelah guru mereka keluar, terlihat berbagai macam aktivitas di dalam kelas. Ada yang langsung mengobrol, membaca buku, ataupun memakan bekal. Okano merapikan buku-bukunya dan mengeluarkan tempat makan miliknya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, beranjak dari tempat duduk, dan menghampiri seseorang.

"Isogai-kun, mau makan bersama?"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan menjawab, "Tentu. Mau makan dimana?"

Okano tampak berpikir sejenak. Berbagai _image_ tempat di sekitar gedung sekolah terlintas di otaknya hingga ia menetapkan satu tempat yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Bagaimana kalau di bawah pohon besar di halaman belakang?"

Isogai mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

Isogai dan Okano sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di atas rerumputan hijau dengan pohon besar yang menjadi tempat mereka bernaung. Okano membuka tempat makannya, begitu pula dengan Isogai. Okano tidak langsung memakan bekalnya, ia justru memandang langit di atas sana. Tampak langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih, matahari pun tidak terlalu terik. Cuaca yang sangat pas untuk makan di luar.

"Hari ini cerah ya."

"Iya."

"Aku harap hari ini tidak hujan," Okano menoleh ke arah Isogai dan tertawa kecil, "aku lupa membawa payungku."

Mendengar Okano tertawa, Isogai pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga tidak membawa payungku. Payung yang biasa aku pakai dibawa Ibuku. Ah.. Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan."

Isogai mengarahkan sumpitnya ke potongan sosis, menjepitnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu bawa bekal apa?"

Isogai menyelesaikan kunyahan di mulutnya kemudian menelannya. Isogai menoleh dan menjawab, "Cuma makanan biasa. Nasi, sosis, telur gulung, tomat, wortel, dan selada. Kamu mau?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta telurnya?"

"Silakan."

Baru saja Okano akan meraih sumpitnya, ia dipanggil oleh Isogai. Tentu saja ia menoleh ketika namanya disebut.

"Okano."

"Ya—"

Sebuah telur gulung mendarat mulus ke dalam mulut Okano. Suapan dari Isogai membuatnya terkejut. Ia segera mengatupkan mulutnya dan mengunyah pelan makanannya itu. Tangan kanan menutup bibir dan sebagian hidungnya. Ia juga menoleh ke arah yang berlainan, berusaha agar ekspresinya tidak terlihat oleh Isogai. Setelah menelannya, Okano menghadap ke arah Isogai.

"Apaan sih tadi.. Bikin kaget saja."

Isogai terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur ke pucuk kepala Okano. Dengan lembut ia mengelus kepala perempuan itu dan tersenyum. Merasa sedikit terkejut dan malu, Okano menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka melihat reaksimu. Kamu tampak lucu."

Wajah Okano semakin memerah. Ingin protes, tetapi kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan, tidak dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah mengelus kepala Okano, telunjuk dan ibu jari Isogai mencubit pelan pipi perempuan di hadapannya.

"Ayo lanjut makan, nanti keburu masuk."

"I-iya.."

* * *

"Okano, ayo pulang."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Sang ketua kelas menunggu dengan sabar di dekat pintu, berdiri menatap perempuan yang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Merasa tidak enak ditunggu, ia semakin tergesa-gesa memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Salahkan guru bertentakel itu yang memberikannya tugas tambahan. Ah, tidak, ini salahnya sendiri karena mendapatkan nilai yang buruk dalam tugas bahasa Inggris. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia setengah berlari menuju ke luar kelas, menghampiri laki-laki yang tengah menunggunya.

Isogai dan Okano berjalan beriringan. Sesekali mata Isogai memandang ke atas dan terlihatlah burung-burung yang terbang pulang menuju sarang mereka. Semilir angin sore membelai pipi serta menggerakkan helai rambut kedua murid kelas 3-E tersebut. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain langkah kaki mereka.

Sesampainya di hutan, Isogai merasakan ada yang berbeda. Rasanya menjadi lebih gelap —ah, bukan gelapnya hutan, gelap ini disebabkan oleh hal lain—, membuat Isogai mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat gumpalan awan berwarna abu-abu yang datang entah dari mana. Suara guntur mulai terdengar, pertanda hujan akan datang.

"Okano, ayo cepat, sepertinya akan hujan."

Isogai dan Okano mempercepat jalan mereka. Tidak, mereka berlari. Mengingat bahwa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membawa payung membuat langkah kaki bergerak lebih cepat. Mereka berharap semoga hujan tidak turun hingga mereka sampai di rumah. Sebentar, di lihat dari warna langit yang semakin gelap, sepertinya harapan itu tidak akan terwujud. Isogai dan Okano menurunkan tingkatan harapan mereka, yaitu berharap semoga hujan tidak turun hingga mereka sampai di stasiun.

Namun sayang, doa mereka tidak terkabul. Hujan deras langsung mengguyur daerah Kunugigaoka. Seketika baju dan tas basah terkena siraman air hujan. Sepatu kotor karena menginjak genangan air di tanah. Kedua mata Isogai fokus mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ketika matanya tertuju pada satu titik, tangan kanan Isogai segera menarik tangan Okano, menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Pohon besar dengan lubang pada batangnya menjadi tempat pilihan untuk berlingdung. Isogai dan Okano masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

"Duh kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras sih..."

Okano duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Isogai melihat sekilas ke luar dan memperkirakan bahwa hujan akan tetap seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Isogai pun duduk di sebelah Okano.

Isogai dan Okano terdiam. Suara hujan memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka. Mata menatap keluar, kaki dirapatkan, kedua tangan memeluk lutut berusaha untuk mengahangatkan diri. Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada topik yang ingin dibahas. Okano bosan, ia pun bersenandung kecil. Saat ia sedang asyik melantunkan nada, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh di lehernya, sontak membuat ia berteriak kencang karena terkejut.

"Aaaaa!"

"Kau kenapa Okano?"

Okano membuang apapun yang membuat lehernya merasa tidak nyaman dan terlihat seekor kelabang jatuh ke tanah. Okano pun mengusir kelabang itu dengan kaki dan menendang hewan itu keluar.

Sesaat setelah Okano berteriak, Isogai merasakan sakit di dadanya. Rasa sesak menyergap. Ia merasa tercekik dan kesulitan untuk bernapas. Isogai mencengkeram keras seragamnya sebagai pengalih rasa sakit. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Napas Isogai berbunyi dan pendek-pendek. Ia berusaha untuk bernapas normal namun oksigen seakan-akan menghilang begitu saja. Tidak tahan lagi, Isogai memegang erat tangan Okano. Okano terperanjat dengan sikap Isogai yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, namun rasa kagetnya hilang dan berubah menjadi khawatir ketika melihat laki-laki itu.

"Isogai-kun, kau kenapa?!"

Isogai ingin sekali menjawab tetapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang mampu keluar. Jangankan untuk berbicara, untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit sekali. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hhh.. Hhh... O.. ka.. nohh..."

Tidak bisa, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Cengkeraman pun menjadi lebih kuat. Khawatir dan panik menyerang Okano. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Hujan belum reda, ia tidak bisa mengantar Isogai pulang sekarang, salah-salah nanti justru memperparah keadaannya. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar hingga satu ide muncul dalam pikirannya. Dengan segera Okano mengambil ponsel di dalam tas dan menelepon seseorang —bukan, makhluk— yang ia yakin bisa membantu mereka. Telepon diangkat, Okano langsung berbicara.

"Koro-sensei!"

* * *

Koro-sensei mengantar kedua muridnya ke rumah Isogai. Di perjalanan, Koro-sensei mengatakan bahwa tampaknya asma Isogai kambuh. Okano baru mengetahui bahwa Isogai mengidap penyakit seperti itu. Gurunya itu pun menjelaskan gejala dan penanganannya secara singkat. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung melepaskan sepatu dan mendudukkan Isogai di sofa ruang tengah. Ibu dan adik-adiknya entah kemana saat ini. Tidak mungkin Okano bertanya kepada Isogai kemanakah keluarganya pergi. Isogai masih terus berusaha untuk dapat bernapas.

"Isogai-kun, dimana kamu menaruh inhaler peredamu?"

Masih kesulitan untuk bernapas, Isogai berusaha menjawab pertanyaan dengan menunjuk ke satu ruangan dengan pintu berwarna cokelat. Okano dan Koro-sensei segera masuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud dan Okano baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah kamar Isogai. Lemari, meja belajar, laci semuanya dibuka dan diperiksa. Akhirnya, Okano menemukan inhaler berwarna putih di laci meja samping tempat tidur.

Okano mendengarkan segala instruksi dari Koro-sensei. Okano mengocok inhaler sebanyak lima kali, kemudian melepaskan penutup corong inhaler. Okano memberikan alat itu pada Isogai untuk meredakan asmanya. Isogai membuang napasnya dan mulai menghirup inhaler menggunakan mulut secara perlahan sambil menekan bagian atas inhaler tersebut. Ia menahan napas sekitar sepuluh detik lalu menghembuskan napasnya kembali. Isogai mulai dapat bernapas normal seperti sebelumnya.

"Isogai-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai keluargamu pulang."

"Terima kasih. Kalau Koro-sensei bagaimana?"

"Aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah."

"Begitu ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Sensei."

"Semoga kau benar-benar cepat pulih, Isogai-kun. Kalau begitu, saya pamit."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Koro-sensei pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Rumah Isogai terasa sepi. Isogai pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa handuk kecil berwarna putih. Ia memberikannya pada Okano.

"Ini, keringkan badanmu. Apa kamu butuh baju ganti?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup, terima kasih. Cepat mandi sana biar tidak masuk angin."

"Iya, iya."

Setelah Isogai masuk ke kamar mandi, Okano terdiam di ruang tengah, memikirkan apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk Isogai. Ia berjalan di sekitar rumah Isogai dan melewati meja makan. Di sana tampak kosong tanpa satu makanan pun. Akhirnya Okano berniat untuk memasak sesuatu. Okano bertanya pada Isogai, sedikit berteriak agar terdengar.

"Isogai-kun, apa aku boleh memasak makanan?"

"Eh? Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot sampai seperti itu."

"Aku tidak merasa repot kok. Ini murni keinginanku."

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Bahan makanan ada di kulkas, tapi sepertinya tidak banyak. Peralatan masak ada di lemari penyimpanan. Terima kasih ya."

Okano membuka kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan kemudian mengeluarkan segala hal yang ia perlukan. Ia menaruh bahan makanan di dalam wadah dan mencucinya hingga bersih. Setelah itu, ia mengambil panci dan merebus air. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Okano memotong bakso dan sayuran yang telah ia siapkan. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat gelembung-gelembung mulai muncul di permukaan air tanda air telah mendidih. Ia memasukkan bahan makanan itu beserta bumbu untuk penyedap ke dalamnya. Ia berharap makanannya ini terasa enak.

Beberapa menit kemudian Isogai keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu kedua matanya melihat ke arah meja makan, terlihat semangkuk sup panas menunggu dirinya untuk disantap dan Okano yang duduk di sana sambil menundukkan kepalanya serta memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Baunya harum. Aroma sup langsung tercium saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku yakin buatanmu ini pasti enak."

"A-aku tidak yakin. Cepat makan."

Isogai tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa memakannya sekarang."

Okano terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Isogai dengan tatapan kenapa-kamu-tidak-bisa-memakannya-sekarang. Menangkap apa maksudnya, Isogai menjawab.

"Uap panas bisa saja membuat asmaku kumat lagi."

Mulut Okano membulat, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan jawaban Isogai. Okano mengambil sendok di dekatnya, kemudian ia berkata, "Sini duduk. Biar aku suapin. Aku akan meniupkannya untukmu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

Okano menggeser mangkuk itu agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Isogai berjalan mendekat, menggeser bangku, dan duduk di seberang perempuan itu. Okano menyendokkan sup dan mulai meniupnya perlahan, berusaha agar uap panas tidak ke arah Isogai. Setelah memastikan uap panas sudah hilang, ia mengarahkan sendoknya ke arah Isogai walaupun sendok itu terlihat sedikit bergerak karena tangannya yang gemetar. Yah, ia tidak biasa melakukan hal ini. Isogai membuka mulutnya dan satu suapan berhasil masuk ke dalamnya. Okano melihat ke arah Isogai dengan tatapan cemas, seperti menunggu kepastian.

"Ini enak kok."

Ekspresi lega terpancar di wajah Okano. Ia kembali menyuapi Isogai hingga sup bakso di mangkuk habis. Setelahnya, ia membawa mangkuk kosong itu ke tempat pencucian. Ketika ia tengah sibuk mencuci mangkuk, Isogai berjalan ke arahnya dan mengelus kepalanya. Okano sedikit terkejut.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Sudah berapa kali kamu berterima kasih padaku, Isogai-kun? Iya, sama-sama."

Isogai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Okano dan membisikkan beberapa kata. Okano benar-benar kaget atas apa yang diucapkan Isogai. Hampir saja ia memukul Isogai dengan mangkuk yang ada di tangannya karena ucapannya itu. Isogai hanya tertawa melihat sikap Okano. Okano mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Tapi keluargamu belum pulang. Keluargamu pergi kemana?"

Isogai melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang. Mereka pergi ke rumah kerabat."

"Oh begitu. Benar nih, kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah biasa sendiri di rumah. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

Okano berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mengambil tasnya. Isogai dan Okano berjalan ke arah pintu. Setelah mereka menggunakan alas kaki, mereka berjalan ke luar rumah. Di luar langit tampak gelap dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Satu bulan sabit pun ikut muncul di atas sana.

"Besok libur, kamu harus istirahat. Jangan kerja yang berat-berat, nanti kecapekan."

"Iya."

"Jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai asmamu kambuh lagi."

"Iya."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Aku akan datang."

"Iya."

"Lalu—"

Isogai membungkam mulut Okano dengan jari telunjuknya. Isogai tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, aku paham. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah berkali-kali menghadapi hal ini, aku sudah terbiasa. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kamu benar-benar baik."

Okano terdiam dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Hari ini benar-benar membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Malu dan terkejut karena perlakuan Isogai terhadap dirinya, khawatir karena Isogai yang tiba-tiba kambuh asmanya, serta senang karena dipuji oleh Isogai. Okano berharap semoga Isogai tetap sehat. Ia tidak ingin melihat Isogai menderita seperti tadi.

"Sudah, cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam."

"Iya, iya. Aku pamit."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah Senin besok."

Isogai melambaikan tangannya pada Okano yang mulai berjalan menjauh hingga sosoknya menghilang ketika ia berbelok. Isogai menatap ke langit malam kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **-END-**

* * *

A/N

HABEDE MAS PUCUK IKEMEN BERHATI MALAIKAT KETUA KELAS 3-E YANG PENUH WIBAWA TAPI MISKIN ! /kasih bahan makanan/

Yo! Ayumu kembali! Sudah setengah tahun sejak publish FF terakhir hahaha Aku kelabakan pas ngerjain FF ini. Aku ga tau kalo bulan Oktober bakalan sibuk di RL orz Udah gitu salahku juga milih penyakit asma yang mana aku maupun keluargaku tidak ada yang menderita asma (dan jangan sampe!) sehingga aku tidak pernah melihat langsung. Aku pilih asma karena keingetan satu teman yang menderita penyakit ini (tapi tetap saja, aku tidak pernah melihat langsung). Tolong maafkan kalau ada yang kurang ataupun salah.

Terima kasih buat temanku yang nun jauh di sana dan teman-teman di 3 grup Line yang sudah mau jawab berbagai pertanyaanku seputar asma (bahkan bbrp pertanyaan pake capslock krn panik dedlen lol) serta Google-sensei /yha (Sepertinya) ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF tentang penyakit. Terima kasih buat anak FAKI yang sudah membuat dan meramaikan event ini. Bagus lho, jadi tau tentang penyakit dan cara penyembuhannya xD

Akhir kata, terima kasih juga buat para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca FF ini! x3

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

Isogai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Okano dan membisikkan beberapa kata. Okano benar-benar kaget atas apa yang diucapkan Isogai. Hampir saja ia memukul Isogai dengan mangkuk yang ada di tangannya karena ucapannya itu. Isogai hanya tertawa melihat sikap Okano. Okano mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget jika mendengar hal itu dari orang yang disukai?

" _Dengan begini, kamu bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan mampu merawatku di masa depan nanti._ "


End file.
